Question: Find all real solutions to
\[\frac{1}{(x - 1)(x - 2)} + \frac{1}{(x - 2)(x - 3)} + \frac{1}{(x - 3)(x - 4)} = \frac{1}{6}.\]Enter all solutions, separated by commas.
Answer: By partial fractions,
\begin{align*}
\frac{1}{(x - 1)(x - 2)} &= \frac{1}{x - 2} - \frac{1}{x - 1}, \\
\frac{1}{(x - 2)(x - 3)} &= \frac{1}{x - 3} - \frac{1}{x - 2}, \\
\frac{1}{(x - 3)(x - 4)} &= \frac{1}{x - 4} - \frac{1}{x - 3},
\end{align*}so the given equation reduces to
\[\frac{1}{x - 4} - \frac{1}{x - 1} = \frac{1}{6}.\]Multiplying both sides by $6(x - 4)(x - 1),$ we get
\[6(x - 1) - 6(x - 4) = (x - 4)(x - 1),\]which simplifies to $x^2 - 5x - 14 = 0.$  This factors as $(x - 7)(x + 2) = 0,$ so the solutions are $\boxed{7,-2}.$